


Business partners? More like a spy and his sexy husband

by Miss_Mei



Series: Random GHY/BYT X JXB/ZY shorts [7]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Business mission with porn, Did I say this is kinky enough yet, Don't Try This At Home, Enthusiastic Consent, Gao Hanyu/Ji Xiaobing Character Combinations, Kink of all kinds, Kinky, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Kink, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Undercover Missions, Window Sex, when won't these two have sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: Poor Bao sir, out of pure desperation because he hasn't got any other staff to take the case, gives dreaded employee Bai Yutong a mission to go undercover as a businessman to find a mole in his friend's company.It should have been fine, but bored Yee Haw Zhan Yao and the sex addicted nugget in Yutong's brain always find a way to turn the whole situation into a porno, that's also why he had to ban a smart dress code in the office. There's only so many times he can wipe his memory before he forgets everything…BYT rails his Yee haw husband against a window, ZY likes it far too much and the mole ends up needing therapy. All because Yutong looks really sexy in those rimless glasses from love is sweet
Relationships: Zhan Yao/Bai Yutong
Series: Random GHY/BYT X JXB/ZY shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136468





	Business partners? More like a spy and his sexy husband

**Author's Note:**

> "Like Zhan Yao, he had been horny all morning from seeing the way his husband’s grey pinstripe suit hugged his small waist and shapely bum, and unlike the professor, when he felt his pristine white boxer shorts become too uncomfortable, the spy had decided to forego the whole concept of wearing anything under his camel slacks. Just like the entire basis of their relationship, which could be defined as stupidly honest and carnal, the blowjob he was clearly getting was honestly amazing."
> 
> More anal fuckery from the best yet most disturbing spy, because nothing else could happen when these two get together...

One of Bao Heizi’s closest and dearest friends, who was that type of person he was willing to do anything for, was making him question their friendship. It wasn’t that the man did anything, it was what Bao Sir might have to do for him, as in recommend his therapist after and flee to Mexico for a trauma free lifestyle, because there was only one employee not on an ongoing job right now, and that employee was Bai Yutong. The actual job was to sniff out a mole siphoning funds from the company, which wasn’t bad, but the friend wanted an agent undercover as a visiting partner. He had no doubt that his ridiculously smart spy could solve who was the mole, but what else went on wasn’t guaranteed to be business like, because any decent economist would have a secretary, and he knew who that secretary would end up being.

Bai Yutong radiated post sex vibes, and this was on a normal day, but money was money, and he remained the best spy in the company. “My good friend Kang senior has a mole in his finance department, and I want you to find who it is. You will be going undercover as a visiting economist, and to fit the part, you can have Professor Zhan as secretary, as long as no one hears anything. Just find me the mole and don’t break cover until you do.”, Bao Sir announced, not hesitating to emphasise the no one hearing clause. 

The mouse nodded very seriously, obviously thinking of the best way to tempt a company spy out without breaking cover as a simple economist. “Business dress then? Me and A-Yao have enough suits to run a suit shop, so you don’t need to give me any money for that, I might pick a pair of plain glasses up though, in case the person had seen me in the news by chance. Don’t worry Laoban, we can find this mole!”, he replied enthusiastically. 

The room still smelled of sex when his top employee walked out with his phone in hand, and the boss of white mouse seriously debated about booking an appointment with his therapist for good measure. There was no doubt this would turn into a high class porn movie, so he did tell his friend to shut any surveillance systems that looked into or around the office down, because it was better to not know the side effect of hiring the brilliant Bai Yutong. 

When Yutong told his husband mid blowjob that they were going undercover for a few days, he was excited by the potential for ticking more off their fucket list. If he wasn't being near suffocated by the impressive girth and length of his sexy spy's dick, he would have definitely asked more questions immediately, but the hand tangled in his mussed hair was telling him to finish, judging by the frantic thrusts down his throat. He used to have a semblance of a gag reflex once, but all the oral favours got rid of it soon after they married, and as the usual stream of white nectar shot down his throat, he remembers what comes next. Explaining the new mission can definitely wait, because while his lover's nickname might be mouse, his dick is more like the size of an elephant.

After they managed to shower, change the bed and light enough scented candles to have a BBQ, Bai Yutong stopped thinking about sex and explained what they needed to do to find the mole. Zhan Yao was a puddle of boneless professor in his arms from their nightly exercise, but his rational brain was capable enough to understand that he was to pose as the secretary of visiting economist ‘Du Lei’, two completely fictional characters stolen from a pair of business orientated tv shows. Du Lei was a mysterious economist that wore suits and these handsome rimless glasses, and he was frequently called sexy by his husband, while Zhan Yao himself just planned to be a straight laced secretary that looked very boring. Boringly sexy to a perv like Bai Yutong, so both of them were bound to pull erotic shenanigans at some point in the job. What could be more daring than walking around a hospital with a butt plug in?

Bao Sir got the text from his employee saying he had successfully infiltrated the business, and no one suspected economist Du Lei or secretary Gao Yang to be anything but visitors. Thanks to Ma Bai forcing him into that economy degree course while he was still in police academy, Bai Yutong was more than able to bullshit through a meeting or two, and anything he knew was easily picked up by his husband, which wasn’t always a good thing. They were all he had though, and the camera feed was shut off like he suggested, so it was up to fate now.

Economist Du Lei got a fairly large office with a skyline view of San Francisco from the ceiling to floor windows, which he complemented appropriately, because that’s how polite businessmen behaved according to his tv dramas. The shy worker left them to settle in before the first meeting with the heads of all the departments, but Zhan Yao was more interested in settling into his husband’s pants. Ever since Bai Yutong put those damned handsome glasses on that morning, he’d leaked through one pair of perfectly decent underwear, and needed to change into a spare from his overnight bag just because the rectangles of glass framed all the beautiful features that he fell right into love for. His high cheekbones, expressive monolid eyes and glorious nose looked even better with the addition of plain glass filled frames. So he went to express that feeling of want, by pulling his husband’s caramel coloured pants down to give him a quick blowjob. Nothing would get the spy to snap from his character, except sexual pleasure. 

Bai Yutong was sitting at his- or should he say Du Lei’s desk, and debating about playing games on the guest log in for the expensive looking mac in front of him, when he felt air down there. “Zhan- no, I mean Gao Yang, what are you doing? We could get caught doing this, and I won’t finish my bullshit presentation in time.”, he protested softly, yet the thought was dissipating faster than he could speak because his cat’s hot breath was lingering over the sensitive head of his dick. Like Zhan Yao, he had been horny all morning from seeing the way his husband’s grey pinstripe suit hugged his small waist and shapely bum, and unlike the professor, when he felt his pristine white boxer shorts become too uncomfortable, the spy had decided to forego the whole concept of wearing anything under his camel slacks. Just like the entire basis of their relationship, which could be defined as stupidly honest and carnal, the blowjob he was clearly getting was honestly amazing. Between his pretty rosebud lips and experience, it didn’t take long to get fully hard, considering poor Yutong was constantly half hard as long as a certain minx was in the picture. 

One of the unfortunate interns working for Mr Kang nearly got a flash of exactly why Bao Sir hesitated to assign Bai Yutong this mission, when he was asked to guide economist Du to the conference room early to set up. This intern peeked shyly into the room through the glass panels, and saw that Mr Du was obviously busy, judging by his bad case of sex face and the feet poking out from his desk, so she walked away after taping a post it to the door instead. Such workplace kinkery wasn't unheard of among office workers, but Mr Du seemed to really be enjoying it, or rather him, the master of under the desk blowjobs.

Bai Yutong was in the deep throes of blowjob heaven, and Zhan Yao was secretly touching himself where he knelt under the wooden desk. Between the feeling of his ready to explode dick being down his cat's hot and extremely tight throat, and the sound of his husband's hand squelching as he worked from one finger to four, the spy had no choice but to come quickly. A long time ago they had established that it wasn't necessary to warn before cumming, the mouse just let go and spilled his milkshake down the professor's throat. "Wow, that was some extra thick shake there baobei. Mind giving me more later once the meeting is over, and you nail who the mole is without even trying?", Zhan Yao purred. There was a puddle of white on the floor under him, presumably from his finger fun, yet the thought of cleaning it up didn't bother either of them. This always happened, simply because their sex was so great, the afterglow was equally fabulous.

The boneless cat got scraped off the floor and cleaned up, because Du Lei and Gao Yang had a meeting to attend, which would hopefully provide the perfect chance to find the mole. Having Zhan Yao there would help enormously, since he literally picked out bad guys from the rest of the world for a living. Secretary Yang opened up the very professional presentation made entirely from copying supplied data into a chart program from the internet, but none of the heads seemed to see through economist Du and his bullshit talk. Instead, they all appeared intimidated by the glasses and suit, especially the head of legal services, because the presented numbers were meticulously broken down into department, and the legal department had been claiming a lot of expenses to just cover office supplies and consulting fees. Yuan Shuai gave little jerks every time a possible discrepancy was pointed out, and the professor had never seen so much fidgeting in one hour, so Bai Yutong was 99% sure he was the mole siphoning funds, otherwise he wouldn’t be so twitchy.

Zhan Yao was twitching in his pants at how incredibly handsome his husband was spouting numbers about something he didn’t really know anything actually meant, and the only thing he could think of was getting dick. It was hard, metaphorically and literally, to keep himself from jumping into Bai Yutong’s big strong arms and onto his glorious dick, but the professor was a man of hard resolve, so he could definitely wait another ten minutes to get back to the office. Maybe they could do it in front of the really big windows, and tick window fucking off the extensive fuck-et list…

Bai Yutong was tired of talking about economics, and although he did take part in a finance degree, the concept of studying numbers for a living seemed extremely boring, and that’s why he went to police academy instead of university. It was more attractive to train his mind and body for a life of excitement, which turned into a fast paced lifestyle of espionage after the police force got too boring. Now he enjoyed going on private missions to investigate celebrities and other people he wouldn’t have known otherwise, and his lovely husband professor Zhan of course. Without Zhan Yao, he wouldn’t be in for a good screw every night, or have a general cuddle buddy, which was nice sometimes when he didn't want mind blowing sex. He was planning what kinky shit they would do in the office, grinning like a madman as he strolled along the hall, because his lover's bubble bum was definitely worth at least smiling at. 

_Yuan Shuai, the mole siphoning money, was so scared of economist Du, that he was nearly soiling his illegally bought suit trousers. The man had a stare that penetrated his very lying being, and when the legal department was noted to claim the most expenses, he knew that he was done for. That's why he was knocking on the glass door to beg Du Lei not to rat on him before he was able to resign normally without suspicion, but he made an even bigger, traumatising mistake that way._

Zhan Yao was having the fourth best fuck-et of his life, pressed against the glass while his husband's magical fingers made him sing. Since they'd need cherry syrup at midnight heights, the mouse carried at least five small bottles of lube on his person or in his bag, so all the professor had to do was take clothes off him until they found one strapped to his magnificent body. The cat had started out being bratty and teasing him by grinding his perky bum right over the already soaking head of Bai Yutong's dick, an action with generally explosive effects judging by how feral it made the spy. Then said spy had quickly turned the tables, by flipping Zhan Yao over and pulling his grey pinstripe suit pants down in one movement, like the boss he was pretending to be. “Du-gong! What are you doing in your office, have you no dignity to maintain- ngh that’s cold you big oaf!”, he complained.

Although he sounded indignant and protesting, the professor was being shown up by his own body, specifically his eager erection and clenching asshole, and he melted into a puddle of mewls and whines when his darling husband put two elegant fingers in his still lubed hole. “People know Zhan laoshi for his pioneering works in criminal psychology, but if they knew how good he looked under his suits or how much he loved being pounded in bed like a cat in heat. Only I get to see that part, don’t I mao?”, Bai Yutong remarked slyly, knowing that his words would rile his partner in just the right way, and if his voice didn’t do it, the extremely accurate jabs at his love bean would. 

Zhan Yao couldn’t contain his moans when the two fingers became four, and Yutong’s heavy breathing told the cat how close he himself was to coming, so they moved onto the main course, the window sex! The great big windows were perfect for ticking window exhibitionism off the fuck-et list, since they saw the concept in a list of the top ten most kinky gay porn videos. Although the cat and mouse were plenty inspired just by each other, borrowing good ideas never hurt anyone, and led them to their current positions. The professor was naked except for his shirt, pressed against the glass with his legs wrapped firmly around Bai Yutong's waist, and was losing his shirt too as his insatiable husband sucked what felt like millions of love bites down his neck, but that was more than okay. In fact, the horny cat wanted more, soon! 

To feel those wandering hands slowly remove his only clothing, those perfectly shaped lips lightly bite at his milky skin with enough force to further the incredible urge to jump on the pony, was heavenly enough without the rock hard dick rubbing his wet rim. "Just fuck me you silly white mouse, I want your pony after being teased all day! Mphh you bastard- ngh”, Zhan Yao cried out as he was promptly speared by his husband’s meaty dick. There was a timid knock at the door at this point, but the occupants were too busy to care about the scared mole, and Yuan Shuai had no choice but to enter without permission, where he saw economist Du balls deep in his secretary and he felt like he was gonna die from embarrassment. Bai Yutong, uhm Du Lei, was most displeased to have an unwanted voyeur. 

“For god’s sake, not only are you a company mole, but now you interrupt my sexy time Head Yuan? Get out and confess your guilt to director Kang before I make you!”, he growled irritably. All the time he was acting like a feral wolf, he was somehow still thrusting into his secreatary, whose reactions frankly terrified the lone virgin Yuan Shuai, because sex in that hole surely wasn’t comfortable enough to make a man look like a debauched porn star. The poor man legged it out the office, not forgetting to shut the door and prevent anyone else from seeing the live porn stream. He was never going to commit any kind of fraud ever again, or the rabbity economist and the crazy secretary would find him, haunt his dreams and make him crazy.

Zhan Yao, contrary to normal expectation, found his husband’s feral growling very sexy, because it showed how much he valued their many sexy times throughout the day and that was equivalent to a love declaration in his sex hazy brain. He was close to cumming before that, but he was even closer now, and felt his hole clench down on Yutong’s dick, just as it did when he wanted to get the milkshake. His sexy spy groaned in response to that, and thrusted his hips faster and deeper, hitting the cat’s sensitive prostate every time so he came at the same time. The professor was predictable after nearly a year of Yee Haw worthy banging, and as the mouse climaxed inside the hot walls of the cat, white decorated his caramel suit jacket, which in all seriousness should have been removed along with his suit pants for appearances on the journey home. Zhan Yao didn’t Yee Haw this time, since he was pretty much in a liquified state of nothingness from the great fuck, yet he was alive enough to give Bai Yutong a loving smooch in thanks. The window behind him was splattered with projectile come, the floor had a fair covering and his shirt was beyond saving in a heap. 

“That was good window sex, we can definitely tick that off. Rest for a bit cat, while I get the wet wipes and spare clothes from the bag. I really love you, and I would stay and nap with you, but I need to report to Bao Sir.”, Yutong said softly, laying Zhan Yao on the fold out bed in the office and drawing the blinds. The exhausted cat nodded sleepily, burrowing into the burrito of blankets and pillows.

_Bao Sir got two phone calls, one from his good friend Mr Kang to thank him for detecting the mole, and another from Bai Yutong saying the mole was identified and should have made appropriate actions to apologize for his fraud. He was glad, but at the same time couldn’t help imagining what sexual atrocity had gone on in the office to solve the case. It was best not to think sometimes, so the boss decided to go for a sandwich and coffee instead, to spare the costs for another therapy appointment._

Yuan Shuai however, had paid back all the money he embezzled, moved back in with his sister, and was currently in the waiting room of a cheap therapist. He needed it after what he’d been through.


End file.
